Chessmate
by Maknae3
Summary: Ciel et Alois jouent aux échecs. Le compte n'a qu'une envie : envoyer l'échiquier à la figure de son insupportable adversaire. Mais quitte à avoir accepté l'invitation, autant jouer le tout pour le tout...sans compter qu'il n'est pas très bon joueur et qu'Alois n'est peut être pas tout à fait honnête. T pour le yaoi, death.


Hello ! Me voilà enfin sur le fandom de Black Butler (que dieu me pardonne je n'ai pas écrit sur Grell mais ma correctrice me pardonnera.)

Donc voilà un Ciel/Alois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira n_n

Personnages : Ciel P. & Alois T.

Rating : T (pour pas grand chose d'ailleurs, m'enfin ça reste du yaoi donc bon.)

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji appartient a Yana Toboso.

Bonne lecture ! C:

* * *

><p>Ciel resserra sa poigne autour de l'accoudoir de sa chaise.<p>

Il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de l'araignée. Amèrement.

Sebastian et Claud leur avaient apporté du thé.

La tasse du comte était restée devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien avaler tellement la haine lui serrait la gorge.

Le blond devant lui trempa ses doigts dans le breuvage. Trois.

Des gouttes d'Earl Grey perlaient à son index, majeur et annulaire.

Il releva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et laissa rouler les gouttes sur sa langue.

Le Phantomhive fixa son invité, son esprit tanguant entre incompréhension et dégoût. Il finit par attraper sa propre tasse. Le thé, encore chaud, lui brûla les lèvres.

_ Pourrais tu me rappeler ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Questionna le brun.

Alois examina sa tasse avec un dédain non dissimulé et en renversa le contenu sur le tapis, la porcelaine suivant le même chemin jusqu'à la tache naissante.

_ Je te l'ai dit Ciel, répondit l'araignée en plongeant son regard dans celui du Phantomhive, je suis venu jouer avec toi.

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un mouvement de langue sur sa lèvre supérieur.

Le brun grimaça devant cette scène affligeante et appela son majordome.

_ Je n'ai qu'un seul jeu à te proposer, dit Ciel

Alois appuya ses coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et en cala son menton au creux de sa main.

_ Et je suis sûr qu'il est très ennuyeux, soupira la jeune blond.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les deux majordomes. Sebastian s'avança.

_ Oui, bocchan ? Demanda-t il d'une voix grave.

_ Apporte nous l'échiquier. Tout de suite.

Le démon esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers la porte pour réaliser l'ordre de son jeune maître. Porte où Claud patientait toujours.

_ Claud, dit Alois en regardant le second démon, je ne t'ai pas appelé il me semble.

Il le congédia d'un mouvement de la main en grommelant. Alois n'aimait pas que son majordome obéisse aux ordres de son concourant.

Le responsable de la maison Trancy s'exécuta avec le plus grand respect envers sa majesté.

Le petit blond se retourna vers Ciel, un large sourire barrant ses lèvres.

Ciel soutint son regard un moment jusqu'à ce que la perversion dans le regard bleu du Trancy finisse par lui faire lâcher prise.

Araignée gloussa.

_ Tu riras moins quand la partie aura commençé, grogna un Ciel amer

_ Si tu en est aussi sûr, pourquoi ne pas parier ? Proposa le blond.

Le comte de la maison Trancy était beaucoup trop présomptueux au goût de Ciel et il se ferrait un réel plaisir de lui faire avaler sa langue en le remettant à sa place un bonne fois pour toute.

_ Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda le Phantomhive en feignant d'être intéressé.

Sebastian arriva au même instant, une boîte en chêne d'un noir profond – pour ainsi dire ébène- dans les mains.

Il l'installa sur la table basse, qui séparait les sièges des deux ennemis et s'attabla à installer minutieusement le plateau de jeu.

_ Eh bien..., commença Alois

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point le sourire qu'affichait le petit blond pouvait rendre Ciel fou.

Il se calma en pensant que cette risette était aussi agaçante qu'éphémère et que quand la partie d'échec serait terminée, elle disparaîtrait totalement.

_ Si tu gagnes, je m'en irait sans faire d'histoire.

_ Oui, ça semble être une excellente idée.

Alois ricana pendant que Sebastian sortait les pièces qui remplirait le damier une à une et les disposait sur les carreaux bicolores avec une infinie douceur.

_ Je prend les noirs, lança Ciel à son maître d'hotel.

Celui fixa son maître, une lueur sournoise allumant son regard, d'habitude si sombre.

_ Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix grave, c'est à l'invité de choisir le premier.

Le brun se raidit, maudissant en silence ce majordome de malheur.

Il grimaça en voyant la réaction d'Alois, qui affichait un sourire condescendant, et son rictus s'accentua en entendant la réponse du garçon qui lui faisait face.

_ Les noirs pour moi, dit l'araignée avec malice.

Le majordome déplaça l'échiquier, répondant à la demande de l'invité. Le chien de garde de la reine soupira et ordonna à Sebastian de s'en aller.

Il fixa un moment le dos de son majordome, se concentrant sur sa queue de pie qui se mouvait en accord avec les pas du diable.

_ Tu ne m'as pas préciser ce qui se passerait si moi, je perdais, reprit le Phantomhive en se tournant la tête.

Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur l'accoudoir, sa chevalière percutant le bois dans un bruit métallique.

Alois dirigea son regard bleu ciel vers le plateau puis vers le comte, laissant régner un silence pesant entre les deux adversaires.

Si il avait pu, Ciel l'aurait tué. Sur le champ.

Dans d'atroces souffrances.

_ Si tu perds, débuta enfin Alois en allongeant sa joue sur ses phalanges.

Un soupir amusé s'échappa des ses fines lèvres. Ciel s'attendait au pire.

Et il avait raison.

_ Je te mangerais.

Le Trancy regarda attentivement le brun, comme si il lui avait proposer la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et accompagne sa déclaration en dévoilant sa langue qui laissa apparaître le sceau de son pacte.

Ciel sentit une soudaine nausée lui tordre la gorge. Alois paierait très cher son insolence.

_ Bien, dit le Phantomhive en tendant sa main droite à son ennemi.

Le blond l'attrapa et la rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres et la lécha avec gourmandise.

Ciel se défit au plus vite de cette étreinte, une envie de meurtre planant dans son esprit.

_ Juste un avant goût, se défendit Alois en déplaçant l'objet de l'insolence à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Tu n'as pas encore gagné, dit Ciel en attrapant son premier pion.

_ Toi non plus, susurra le Trancy.

Lui plaça un index sur son cavalier. Et la partie commença.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent longuement. Cavalier, tour et pion se déplaçaient rapidement sur plateau.

Ciel ne lâchait plus l'échiquier des yeux, excepté les rares moments où il relevait la tête pour fixer le visage de son adversaire.

L'araignée semblait largement s'amuser, déplaçant les pièces presque au hasard.

40 coups furent rapidement échangés.

Les pièces « superficielles » tombaient. Alois avait perdu une bonne partie de son armée.

Cavaliers et pions s'alignaient du coté du Phantomhive.

Sa dame était en parfaite sécurité alors que celle d'Alois tenait à peine debout. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et Ciel esquissa un sourire en songeant à la future défaite de son adversaire.

Le blond plaça un doigt protecteur sur la pièce devant lui.

Le fou noir.

La pièce, pourtant minuscule, semblait narguer le compte.

Un mauvais pré sentiment hanté le chien de garde mais il n'en fit rien.

Il était trop fier pour ça. Ciel Phantomhive ne perdrait pas.

Il saisit son roi blanc pour le déplacer et sauta dans le piège que le fou lui tendait.

Le Phantomhive était resté pris dans la toile de l'araignée.

_ Tricheur, dit le brun en grinçant des dents.

Une grimace disgracieuse déformait son visage. L'horreur faisait office d'un brasier, dévorant tout son être.

Le contrôle de ce jeu lui échappait totalement.

Alois se leva, une lueur malsaine éclairait son regard.

_ Mauvais joueur, lui répondit le blond.

C'était un jeu pervers et dangereux. Peut-être même un peu trop pour le jeune comte.

L'araignée se releva d'un bond et envoya valser la table qui le séparait de sa proie d'un vulgaire geste de la main.

Les pièces du jeu allèrent s'éparpiller sur le tapis et Ciel remarqua avec ironie que le fou noir avait atterri près de sa dame.

Alois s'approcha encore.

C'était mauvais et malsain.

Les deux ennemis se défièrent un moment du regard. Ciel paralysé sur son siège et Alois le surplombant.

Le blond afficha un sourire carnassier et honorant leur accord, plongea sur les lèvres de Phantomhive avec avidité.

C'était un horrible jeu. Et Ciel avait perdu.

Échec et mat.

* * *

><p>Note de la correctrice : DEAAAAAAAATH. Je ne ferais plus jamais cette mise en page. PLUS JAMAIS. LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU TE DEBROUILLES MAKNAE (Je vais finir avec des cheveux blancs a force de dire ça a chaque truc que tu postes, tsk) !<br>DEATH.

Longue vie a Grell Sutcliff.


End file.
